


(Un)Familiar

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fighting, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting Jason was strange. Fighting Jason was like fighting a stranger and Dick’s own shadow in turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratuitous self indulgence was had writing this. New OTP? Me/Fight scenes.

Fighting Jason was always so strange.

 

It felt deeply familiar: the curve of his kick, his flip, soaring high above and landing on a hand, swinging a leg right at Dick’s head. It was all Robin. A grace Dick knew as well as Jason. He knew the moves in and out, ducked down, twisted into his own kick and let Jason use his momentum to tumble. The spinning, the flying around each other was written into Dick’s very muscles. He knew every action and knew every response. It was like a dance of swinging, leaping, always a breath away from the other but barely making contact. All anticipation and build up and no show.

 

Then in a heartbeat it wasn’t a dance, a flicker of smile of Jason’s lips and he changed.

 

Jason swung punches Dick hadn’t been expecting, moves sharpening in a way Dick never seen. One moment they were dancing and the next it was all out warfare, Jason threw himself into a series of controlled steps that Dick was twisting hard and fast to keep up with.  He came at Dick, chased him across the ground owning the space and pushing Dick out of it.

 

Then, just as Dick was adjusting to this sudden aggression, determining his own blocks, claiming back the rooftops, Jason would change again.

 

He’d barely touch the ground, actions slick and smooth, flying at Dick. It wasn’t high the way Robin always soared and not the way Dick knew inside in out, it was low and fast. Like lightening Jason would move in, feet leaving the ground to come in a two legged kick that when dodged, put Dick’s neck in perfect range for Jason’s elbow to snag as he sailed past.

 

As Dick adjusted to that, leaping higher, beating Jason’s ground speed with air, height and space, Jason would be back to Robin and they’d be dancing again.

 

Fighting Jason was fighting a million different men with the same hard smirk.

 

Still…

 

It wasn’t only Jason’s style that made fighting him so strange.

 

“So,” Jason wiped a hand across his jaw, collecting the trail of blood in his path, the rooftop separating them in a temporary truce, “Planning to hang around Gotham?”

 

Dick breathed hard, lungs burning in a way that screamed he’d worked too hard, that he’d feel this all the next day. He managed a smile back regardless.

 

“Why?” Dick retorted, smile twisting on autopilot, “Don’t have any good plans for the weekend?”

 

Jason laughed, a tired huff but a laugh nevertheless. He rocked back on his heels, settling back into the loose defence stance he had favoured as Robin, hand flicking the blood away, hood long broken.

 

“Always do.” Course he did, and they both knew it would be nothing Dick would approve of, “But you gotta know I love tangoing with you Dickie.”

 

The terminology made a laugh bubble out of Dick’s throat, as sudden and unexpected as it was to him as it was to Jason if the tensing was anything to go by. That in itself only made Dick grin harder.

 

“That’s what this is?” Dick teased back, unable to help himself, “Dance of passion and love?”

 

The smile on Jason’s lips twisted wider, maybe something genuine flickering at the edges.

 

“Why not?” He titled his head down, and face free of the infernal helmet Dick got a front row seat to the curl of black hair falling over his face, almost coy, “No denying the _passion_ in that last bout and love? Well, you are my _big brother_.”

 

It obscene the way he said the title, drawling the words out like he wanted to keep them on his tongue, mouth curling around the words. Obscene and on anyone else, or maybe _to_ anyone else, flirtatious.  

 

“Why Jay,” Dick responded lightly, rolling on the balls of his feet, “That sounds awfully scandalous.”

 

Jason’s grin was wicked, “Doesn’t it just?”

 

Dick found himself laughing, low and unable to help it. He kept his eyes on Jason, not really expecting an attack, but enjoying the way he seemed to brighten at the sound. Jason’s stance loosened further, as good as relaxing as they both got these days. 

 

Who knew? Maybe one day they could relax somewhere other than a rooftop splattered in their own blood.

 

“So Dick,” Jason asked again, all teasing smiles and bloody lip, “Planning to hang around Gotham then?”

 

Dick smirked slyly back.

 

“I thought you were busy.”

 

Jason shrugged, suddenly up on the ledge, grin bright.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Jason winked, then twisted, disappearing off the ledge, words carrying up like a final farewell, “Until our next dance.”

 

Dick ran to the ledge, but Jason was already far below, on a bike and riding off with a roar that reverberated in the alley.

 

Fighting Jason was strange, no question about it, but not as unwelcome as it should have been.


End file.
